


Insomnia

by MendelWeisenbachfeld



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor's an insomniac, Gen, Oneshot, Other, Sibling Bonding, Zoe is a perfectionist, connor's alive, post Connor's suicide attempt, they're patching up their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MendelWeisenbachfeld/pseuds/MendelWeisenbachfeld
Summary: Sleep is hardly ever an achievement for Connor Murphy. All Zoe cares about is a perfected guitar solo. Her brother just wants to break the silence of the tense house in the early morning.





	Insomnia

The ceiling was the most interesting thing to Connor right now. It had been; for the past five hours. Sleep had been his worst enemy lately. It was evident, through the dark bags under his eyes. What worsened it tonight was the faint strumming coming from across the hall. Connor grabbed his computer and cracked it open. It was 3:30 A.M. His sister would usually be asleep by now. Though the music was a soothing tune, it would be impossible to fall asleep to. 

Connor pushed himself out of bed leisurely. He started across the hall to Zoe's door. He could scare her, or he could knock and walk in like a normal person. He contemplated this for a moment before deciding to just walk in; no knocking involved.

Zoe glanced up from her beloved instrument; her hand tapping on the middle to hush the sound. She started putting the guitar safely in its case, expecting Connor to scream about how he couldn't even sleep. But he kept silent. She looked back to Connor as she leaned against her wall. "Yes?" Her voice was firm; expectant.

Connor smirked and stepped closer to Zoe. As if it was a reflex, she pushed herself against the wall. Connor lost his expression. "I'm not going to hurt you," he explained calmly. He flopped onto the edge of Zoe's bed, stretching his legs straight out. He crossed his arms over her chest and turned to look at her.

Zoe thought for a moment, before deciding to crawl closer to her brother. She settled down next to him comfortably, scanning his face. Her mouth fell agape upon seeing the circles under his eyes. "When was the last time you actually slept?"

Connor grunted in response as he glanced around her room. It was neat, compared to his. It looked unfamiliar—he was used to weed being scattered everywhere. He noted how long its been since he's spent time with his sister.

Zoe frowned and relaxed, becoming more comfortable around her brother now. She leaned her head against his shoulder with a soft hum. "I have a solo tomorrow." This was news to Connor, as he didn't keep up with his sister's band schedule. "I can't do it." 

Connor scoffed as he put an arm around her shoulders. She tensed; he pulled his arm back. It will take some time, he thought to himself.  
But Zoe hummed in protest as she managed to get behind his arm. Connor smiled at this and placed his arm in it's original spot. He hummed, looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars on Zoe's wall. "You sounded nice. Could've picked a better practice time."

She laughed and gave a nod. "I'm just nervous it won't be perfect," she admitted.

"It won't be if you don't sleep." Connor shifted his hand up to fiddle with Zoe's hair. She allowed it, closing her eyes.

"I'd love to sleep. I'm terrified." Her eyes flew open. "It's so easy to play one wrong chord."

Connor rolled his eyes. He glanced down at his sister. "Nobody's perfect," he insisted, "you're a musician, you're going to make mistakes."

Zoe nodded in agreement; he had point, she thought. "You can't exactly jump on me for getting zero sleep. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She met Connor's gaze. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't care enough to look in the mirror, miss perfect." He patted Zoe's head. "Even so, I'm an insomniac. There's my excuse."

Zoe sighed and placed her head back on Connor's shoulder. They sat in that position for at least seven minutes before she started nodding off. Connor decided to let this happen; she needed sleep just as much as himself. He let Zoe rest against him before deciding she was asleep enough and pushing her down on her bed. She subconsciously snuggled into the sheets and Connor nodded in satisfaction. He turned to return to his own room and admire the ceiling for a few more hours.


End file.
